rvdfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Allianzkurier November 2010
Der Allianzkurier - Aktuelle Ausgabe: November 2010 Der Allianzkurier - Wissenswertes über die Vorgänge in der Allianz. Aktuell und Unabhängig Aus dem Inhalt *Orbolosh schreibt darüber, wie er zum Angeln kam *Bardenwettstreit *Scharlachrote aus dem Elwynn verschwunden *Verkünder des Untergangs *Einweihungsfeier der Phönixschwingen *Erdbeben und Elementare ---- Vorwort des Redakteurs Geschätzte Leser! Mit dieser Ausgabe präsentiere ich der Leserschaft einen besonderen Leckerbissen: Ein Freund von Orbolosh, dem Angler, hat mir einige von ihm verfasste Seiten zukommen lassen, in denen der bekannte Angler und Fischhändler von seinen Anfängen erzählt. Bereits in der vorherigen Ausgabe wurde der erste Teil davon veröffentlicht – diese Ausgabe enthält jetzt den vollständigen Text. Sulaan, Redakteur Einweihungsfeier der Phönixschwingen Anlässlich ihres beendeten Einzugs in ihr neues Zuhause luden die Phönixschwingen ein, auf einen geselligen, gemütlichen Abend bei zwergischem Feuer in der Wildhammerfestung am Nistgipfel. Bei Speis und Trank und Geschichten am warmen Kaminfeuer verbrachten die Schwingen und ihre Gäste einen schönen Abend. 300 px Hexenmeisterin spielt verrückt: Geschichtenerzähler entkommt knapp mit seinem Leben Der Geschichtenerzähler zieht immer wieder ein breites Publikum an und hält seine Zuhörer mit seinen Geschichten im Bann – doch seinen jüngsten Geschichtsabend in Beutebucht, wo der wandernde Wirt geöffnet hatte, überlebte Tullius von Silberherz nur knapp. Eine betrunkene Frau, seinen Worten nach eine Freundin, bedrohte ihn und seine Familie. Als er sie stellte, streckte sie ihn mit geballter Schattenkraft nieder. Nur durch das beherzte und und schnelle Handeln einer Draenei Heilerin konnte er überleben. 150px Steckbrief der Täterin: schlank, durchschnittlich groß, schwarze lange Haare, braune Augen, scharf geschnittene Gesichtszüge. Name: xxxxxxx (*). Vorsicht, die Gesuchte ist der Schattenmagie mächtig. In ihrer Begleitung befand sich eine weitere Frau, über die nur bekannt ist, dass sie Hörner an der Stirn trug. Erdbeben und Elementare Erdbeben erschüttern unsere Welt. Nicht nur in Sturmwind, auf dem ganzen Kontinent, und genauso auf Kalimdor, bebt die Erde. Die Erdstöße kommen mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit, und doch konnte noch niemand eine Ursache dafür feststellen. Die Gerüchte überschlagen sich, klare Aussagen über den Grund gibt es keine. Als wäre das nicht besorgniserregend genug treten außerdem auf der ganzen Welt elementare Risse auf, durch die wütende Elementare strömen und alles angreifen, was in der Nähe ist. Manche treten in freier Natur auf, andere in Siedlungen, einer etwa mitten im Ort Süderstade. Der Irdene Ring und die Wildhammer untersuchen diese Vorfälle und bitten um tatkräftige Unterstützung. Verkünder des Untergangs In Sturmwind und Umgebung werden immer mehr Personen in dunklen Roben gesehen, meist tragen sie noch mit einer Tafel bei sich, und verkünden das Ende der Welt! Sie behaupten, die Welt würde untergehen, und nur ihre Organisation allein sei in der Lage, Rettung zu bieten. Dabei sprechen sich die Wanderprediger offen gegen das Licht aus. Die Organisation hat dennoch erschreckend regen Zulauf aus der Bevölkerung, die Stadtwache jedoch warnt eindringlich davor, dieser Irrlehre Glauben zu schenken. Bardenwettstreit Bürger der Allianz! Ihr Barden und Geschichtenerzähler! Es ist wieder soweit! Alle Geschichtenerzähler, Barden, Schausteller, Gaukler, Wortfechter seid geladen teilzunehmen am diesjährigen Wettstreit der Barden. Lasst die Schwerter ruhen und die Bögen schweigen. Lasst den Zauber der Zerstörung ersetzen durch den Zauber des Wortes, des Klanges des Reimes oder des Geschickes. Ihr Bürger der Allianz! Werdet Zeugen der Darbietungen der Teilnehmer! Lasst euch verzaubern und euch führen auf den Pfad der Vergessenen Legenden, der ungespielten Lieder. Zum Programm Am 04.12.2010 bis 20:15 Uhr : Eintreffen am Tor von Sturmwind 20:15 – 20:30 Uhr : Umzug durch Sturmwind zum Hafen 20:30 – 20:45 Uhr : Überfahrt und Eintreffen in Darnassus 20:45 – 21:00 Uhr : Eröffnungsrede 21:00 – 23:00 Uhr : Offene Kategorie der Teilnehmer Am 05.12.2010 bis 20:15 Uhr : Eintreffen in Darnassus 20:15 – 20:30 Uhr : Begrüßung und Regelverkündung 20:30 – 22:30 Uhr : Wettstreit in Kategorien 22:30 – 23:00 Uhr : Krönung des Bardenkönigs und Verabschiedung Reglement: Der Wettstreit wird an zwei Abenden stattfinden. Am ersten Abend wird die sogenannte offene Kategorie vorgeführt. In dieser darf ein jeder Teilnehmer sein bestes Werk zur Schau stellen, aufführen, singen, vortragen oder was einem noch alles einfällt. Am zweiten Abend findet der Wettstreit in bestimmten Sparten statt, z.B. Wortgefechte oder Spontantheater. Diese werden aber auch erst zu Beginn des zweiten Wettbewerbstages bekannt gegeben. Teilnehmer werden ersucht, sich per Brief bei Tullius, Bennett oder Jiltanith zu melden. In dem Brief sollte stehen, wer sie sind, was ihre Darbietung ist und ob ggf noch etwas besorgt werden muss wie Feuerwerk oder z.B. bestimmte Kleidung. Alle Leute die „nur“ zusehen wollen sind ebenso herzlich eingeladen! Scharlachrote aus dem Elwynn verschwunden Von dem scharlachroten Splitterorden „Die Scharlachrote Rose“, der in der Nordhainabtei im Elwynnwald beheimatet war und dort schon einmal herbe Verluste hinnehmen musste – der Allianzkurier berichtete – ist nun keine Präsenz im Elywnn verblieben. Der dortige Ordenssitz wurde aufgelöst, einige Mitglieder wurden gesehen, wie sie gen Norden zogen. Dort hat offenbar zumindest einige von ihnen das Schicksal ereilt, wie der folgende Bericht aus dem Vorgebirge des Hügellands zeigt: Eine Patroullie aus Süderstade stieß auf einen Kampf zwischen einem Trupp Verlassende und vier Männern mit Scharlachroten Wappenröcken, nahe der Brücke Richtung Osten. Sie griffen in den ungleichen Kampf ein, konnten aber die vier Männer nicht retten. Die Verlassenen wurden teils vernichtet, teils in die Flucht geschlagen. Einer der Männer trug Papiere über die Auflösung eines Lagers an der Nordhainabtei bei sich, über Verkäufe von nicht transportablen Gütern. Auf einem Packpferd befindliche Bücher wurden größtenteils irreparabel beschädigt. Keiner der Männer konnte jedoch identifiziert werden. Die vier Toten, sollten feuerbestattet werden. Noch bevor das Feuer angezündet war, geschah laut Bericht der anwesenden Wachen folgendes: Eine oder mehrere Gestalten tauchten auf. Eine Wache will eine dunkle Robe mit Rot erkannt haben, eine andere sprach von einer schwarzen Gestalt. Noch bevor die Wachen viel erkennen konnten, wurde ihr Herz von unerklärlicher Panik ergriffen. Sie flohen. Als sie bald darauf zurückkehrten, waren die vier Leichen verschwunden. Spurenleser konnten am Ort des Geschehens Stiefelabdrücke feststellen, die Spur führte aber zunächst auf die Straße, wo ein Folgen der Spur nicht gelang. Orbolosh schreibt darüber, wie er zum Angeln kam Der elende Angler hat sich ein paar Tage Auszeit genommen und schickt mir nun ohne weitere Kommentare ein paar Fetzen Papier zu. Aber ich will Euch den Inhalt nicht vorenthalten: Alt zu werden hat so seine Tücken, liebe Freunde. Nun bin ich zwar einer derjenigen, die sich um Alter und Altwerden wenig Sorgen machen müssten, dennoch gibt es Dinge, die einem zeitlichen Verfall unterlegen, wenn auch mein Körper wenig davon betroffen ist. Ich spreche von Erinnerungen, Gedanken und Taten, die weit zurückliegen. Selbst wir Zwerge sind nicht sicher vor dem Vergessen, vor dem Abrutschen lange zurückliegender Tage in den Nebel der Zeit. Und so wird jeden Tag ein kleines Stück Gegenwart zu einem Stück Vergangenheit und dann zu einem Stück Geschichte. Und wenn es lange genug Geschichte war, wird es zu Legende, dann zu Mythos, bis es dann endgültig vom lautlosen Malstrom der Zeit verschluckt wird. Nun denkt Ihr sicher, der Zwerg kommt nun mit seiner Lebensgeschichte, seinen Heldentaten. Weit gefehlt. Derer habe ich nämlich wenige vorzuweisen und mit Lebensweisheiten werde ich Euch nicht langweilen wollen. Eine Geschichte will ich wohl erzählen, aber keine, die an Lagerfeuern hallt, keine, über die Lieder gesungen und Bücher geschrieben werden. Nein, ich will Euch erzählen, wie ich zum Angeln kam. Ich will festhalten, was das Angeln ausmacht, was es mir gebracht hat, wie es mein Leben bestimmte und auch heute noch bestimmt. Wie viele meines Volkes machte ich meine ersten Erfahrungen mit der Angelrute eher zufällig und aus der Notwendigkeit heraus, mich ernähren zu müssen. Sicher bevorzugt unsereiner eher festes, rotes Fleisch, aber nicht immer hat man solcherlei Nahrungsquellen zur Hand und noch seltener Gelegenheit, sie anständig für den Marsch zu konservieren. Viel öfter hingegen aber finden sich Bäche, Tümpel, Teiche, Seen und manchmal sogar das offene Meer, um seinen Hunger mit Hilfe allerlei Meeresgetier zu stillen. Meine erste Rute war eine selbst gebaute. Nicht viel mehr als ein junger Ast vom Strauch der Haselnuss, ein langes Stück altes Garn, das der geneigte Wanderer sowieso immer zu Hand haben sollte und ein aus dem Kinnschutz eines Helmes herausgedengelter Haken waren das. Aber es funktionierte und so angelte ich am Eiswellensee meine ersten essbaren Exemplare Matschschnapper und eine Art glänzender Fisch, nicht groß, eher klein und zäh, aber essbar. Viel Freude aber konnte ich dem Angeln nicht abringen zu dieser Zeit. Es war eine hektische und aufgeregte Zeit, der Kampf gegen die Horde war im vollen Gange und sicher war man damals nicht einmal vor den Toren Eisenschmiedes. Dennoch hielt mich das nicht davon ab, meine ersten Jahre auf dem Wege zu verbringen, im ständigen Marsch, um das, was meine alte, kleine Welt umgab zu erforsche und kennen zu lernen. Es verging sicher ein weiteres Jahr, bis ich meine Füße auf den Baum der Elfen setzen konnte. Kalimdor wollte erkundet werden und so begann ich meine Wanderung vom äußersten Norden her in Richtung Süden. Es hat seine Vorteile, das Handwerk des Kriegers gelernt zu haben. Man kann sich beruhigt auch in dichtere Gehölze wagen und die Pfade abseits der beleuchteten Wege nutzen, um voran zu kommen. So schlug ich mich vom Baum aus ins Eschental durch. Nach Auberdine war Astranaar mein zweiter erwähnenswerter Wegepunkt, bevor die Wildnis mich endgültig verschlang und Allianzposten rar wurden und dann ganz verschwanden. Es dauerte einige Wochen, ehe ich Gadgetzan erreichte, einige Wochen, in denen ich viele fremde Kulturen und Dörfer beobachten und manchmal sogar besuchen konnte, von denen ich aber erst erzählen werde, wenn ich den Endpunkt dieser Reise beschrieben habe, denn in dieser Geschichte fängt alles am Ende an... Nach zwei Tagen Rast in Gadgetzan packte ich meinen Rucksack und verließ diese seltsame Siedlung in der Wüste. Ich hatte mir eine gute Menge an Wasser mitgenommen, eingedenk der Warnungen des Gastwirtes, und so zog ich in Richtung Westen los, um die Wüste vom Rande her zu erkunden. Vorbei an den Ruinen der Trollstadt, am Rande des Kraters, an Uldum vorbei und von dort aus zum Meer herunter, wo mich die Südmeerpiraten wenig freudig erwarteten gelangte ich dann schließlich zu einer kleinen Ansammlung von Hütten, der die Bewohner den Nahmen Steamwheedle gegeben hatten, oder Dampfdruckpier, wie Auswärtige diesen Ort zu nennen pflegen. Ein Steg mit einem kleinen Lagerhäuschen erwartete mich dort (das Häuschen gibt es leider nicht mehr, ein Sturm muss es wohl hinweggetragen haben) und lud mich ein, auf das Schiff zu warten, das dort sicher abfahren würde. Es war bereits tiefste Nacht und so erwartete ich nicht, dass das Schiff in nächster Zeit erscheinen würde, waren die Wasser hier zwar ruhig, aber sicher tückisch und an dieser Stelle unerwartet flach. Kein Kapitän, der bei Sinnen ist, würde diese Stelle bei Nacht ansteuern, gaben die zwei Wracks einige hundert Fuß vor dem Ufer doch ein deutliches Zeugnis für die Gefahren hier ab. Und was macht man nun, schlaflos und hungrig an solch einem Ort? Natürlich, man hält die Rute ins Wasser, denn Schildkrötenfleisch, das es hier sicher im Dutzend billiger gab, ist nicht meine bevorzugte Nachtspeise. So saß ich also Stunde um Stunde, angelte, wartete auf das Schiff und wunderte mich über die mir bisher vollkommen unbekannten Fische, die am Haken zappelten. Ein gelblicher Barsch, ein grünlicher Flachfisch, hin und wieder eine dieser sehr beweglichen und regen Muscheln gar! und nicht zuletzt diese gräulichen, sehr glitschigen Aale, deren Haut fast wie Stein undurchdringlich schien. Nachdem die Sonne bereits aufgegangen war, fand ich mit Hilfe eines der Bewohner Steamwheedles heraus, dass hier gar kein Schiff anlanden würde. Der Hafen war bereits vor Jahren aufgegeben worden und war nun den Kräften des Meeres und des Wetters überlassen, ein Überbleibsel aus alten Tagen und aus der Zeit, in der Tausendnadeln für die Goblins als Handelsweg verstellt war. So nahm ich meinen Fang und machte mich auf den Weg zurück nach Gadgetzan, um von dort aus den Rückweg nach Eisenschmiede zu planen. Dirge, der Gastwirt überließ mir wiederum eine seiner freien Hängematten, auf denen ich schon einige Nächte verbracht hatte. Meinen Fang wollte ich ihm verkaufen, um ein paar Münzen für den Rückweg im Beutel zu haben, war dieser doch inzwischen kräftig geleert, nur noch einige wenige Silberstücke fanden sich darin, gerade genug, um meine Übernachtungen und ein wenig Essen zu zahlen. Der Barsch, den Machtfisch und vor allem das Muschelfleisch nahm er mir für einige Kupferstücke ab, die Aale hingegen wollte Dirge nicht. Ungenießbar, nur etwas für Alchemisten und ähnlich wunderliches Pack, so Dirge. Einen solchen fand ich aber nicht in Gadgetzan, weshalb ich, eigentlich entgegen meine Gewohnheiten, den Aal zum Auktionator trug, in der Hoffnung, vielleicht ein oder zwei Silberstücke dafür zu bekommen. Der dunkle, weite Raum des Auktionshauses war nur halb gefüllt, viele Goblins, eine Handvoll Orks und ein paar Gnome und sogar ein Zwerg standen vor dem Podest des Auktionators und handelten Dinge, deren Namen ich bis dahin nicht einmal gehört hatte. Es war bereits spät, ich wollte nur noch in meine Hängematte und ging deshalb zu einem der Auktionshelfer, der meine Aale entgegen nahm, eine kleine Gebühr kassierte und mich nach Unterschrift aller Papiere hinaus in die kalte Nacht der Wüste entließ. Ich steuerte Dirges Gasthaus an, warf mich in meine Hängematte und überließ mich dem tiefen Schlaf eines langen Tages. Früh am darauf folgenden Morgen erwachte ich, packte meine Sachen, verabschiedete mich von Dirge und steuerte das Auktionshaus an, um zu schauen, ob mein Fang verkauft werden konnte. Ich machte mir wenig Hoffnungen und wollte den Auktionshelfer anweisen, einen vielleicht später erreichten Gewinn per Post zu schicken, so denn die Aale nicht vorher verfaulten. Um so größer war meine Überraschung, als der Auktionshelfer mir wortlos, aber mit sichtlich mürrischer Laune einen Umschlag aushändigte, offensichtlich waren die Aale über den Tisch gegangen. In Vorfreude öffnete ich den Umschlag, schließlich konnte mir jedes zusätzliche Silberstück dabei helfen, schneller nach Eisenschmiede zu gelangen. Vielleicht konnte ich gar eines der Schiffe bezahlen, die von Theramore nach Menethil übersetzen. Das hätte meine Rückreise um sicher drei oder vier Wochen verkürzt, verglichen mit dem Weg über Ratschet und Beutebucht, der zwar deutlich günstiger, dafür aber auch erheblich länger gewesen wäre. Ich öffnete also den Umschlag und fand eine Menge an Silber- und! Goldstücken darin vor, eine Menge, die ich noch nie in meinem Leben in Händen gehalten hatte. Drei Goldstücke und siebzig Silberstücke hatte ich für das runde Dutzend Aale bekommen, das ich in dieser Nacht gefangen hatte. Ich war mehr als nur erstaunt. Fast geschockt war ich über diesen Haufen an Gold, der mich nicht nur schneller nach Hause bringen sollte, sondern mir ein Finanzpolster bieten konnte, um einige Wochen in aller Ruhe und Bescheidenheit ausruhen zu können von der Reise. Noch besser! Ich konnte mir sogar einen der unfassbar teuren Greifen leisten, der mich in kürzester Zeit nach Theramore bringen sollte. Ich würde noch in dieser Woche Eisenschmiede wieder sehen! Und so kam es dann auch. Schon fünf Tage später setzte ich meinen ersten Fuß auf den harten Steinboden der Feste, die meine Heimat war. Und mit meinen Füßen betrat eine Idee Eisenschmiede, ein Geschäftsmodell, das mich die nächsten Jahre vom Wanderer zum Händler machen sollte... Hier endet das erste Kapitel meiner Aufzeichnungen. Ich möchte sie nicht Lebensgeschichte nennen, denn dies ist nur ein kleiner, wenn auch entscheidender Teil. Im nächsten Kapitel werde ich den Aufbau meiner Kompanie beschreiben und wie ich vom Angler zum Geschäftsmann wurde. Ich empfehle mich für dieses Mal und wünsche Euch eine gute Zeit. Euer Orbolosh, Ongors Sohn, Händler für allerlei Meeresgetier und Sonstiges. Preisrätsel #Schnelles Fortbewegungsmittel, um unterirdisch von Sturmwind nach Eisenschmiede zu gelangen. #Wenn man Sturmwind betritt, auf welcher Seite findet sich Trias Käseladen? #Hauptstadt der Orks #Die Hauptstadt der Untoten liegt unter den Ruinen von ... #Die Blume, mit der sich ein Elixier der Traumvision herstellen lässt Die Anfangsbuchstaben ergeben das Lösungswort. Unter allen richtigen Einsendungen, die bis zum 3.12. eingehen, wird ein Glänzender Zauberfaden zur Hosenbestickung verlost. Ooc: Fussnote: (*) Der Name hier im öffentlichen Bereich mit xxx unkenntlich gemacht, da es sich ja tatsächlich um eine Spielercharakter handelt. Er kann natürlich innerhalb des Spiels erfragt werden. Impressum Der Allianzkurier Redaktion: Sulaan Recherche: Sulaan Artikel: Sulaan, Tullius, Orbolosh Kategorie:Spielergeschichten Kategorie:Allianzkurier